


I'm only acting like this 'cause I like you

by eelora



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dorks in Love, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Swearing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelora/pseuds/eelora
Summary: It was never his plan to fall in love. So of course, things clearly don't go to plan when Aomine tries to seduce Kagami either.





	I'm only acting like this 'cause I like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mumtaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumtaz/gifts).



> I hope you like this fic :)

Aomine groaned as he fell back onto the couch, huffing at the surrounding humidity and heat of the late summer. He threw his legs over the arm of the couch, spreading out as much as possible in a miserable attempt to alleviate how hot it was. The rickety apartment did a poor job of fighting against the seasons; winter was too cold, and summer always too hot. He could feel the sweat beading at his hairline, slowly trailing its way down the side of his face. His phone chirped twice with new messages and he blindly reached over to the coffee table, taking a few attempts to actually grab the device. 

He brought it up to his face, lazily typing in his password and bringing up the texts from Kagami. The first message had him assaulted with the said man's face smiling brightly at the phone's camera, followed by the message ' _heading off to catch_ _my_ _flight_ _now, be back in Japan by_ _tomorrow_ _morning'._  

The bastard had been teasing him all summer vacation, sending him photos and videos of his return to America for the past three weeks of the holiday. Basically, Kagami was enjoying himself while he'd been lounging in their shared apartment alone for nearly the whole break, sans whenever Satsuki had come over to drag him out shopping.  

Sighing, Aomine took a moment to observe the latest image; cobalt eyes grazing over the hardened contours of Kagami's shirtless torso, gleaning with water droplets. His own animalistic eyes were brighter than usual, reminiscent of their high school basketball days. Aomine suddenly wondered when they'd lost that touch. Of course, there was still a competitive streak between them... but he questioned when the challenge had become more comfortable rather than stimulating. 

Focusing back on the picture, he observed the background surroundings and scoffed. The bastard was surfing at the beach again. It would either be the beach or the street courts after all. Scrolling up the chain of texts and images, he noted a very clear trend within all the photos. All of them showcased the defined muscles that Kagami possessed. Full body frames would highlight the length of Kagami's legs, from thick thighs to rounded calf muscles that held impressive jumping power. And the flex of the split-browed man's biceps had Aomine holding his breath. 

Then there were the numerous shirtless shots that had Aomine's eyes drifting down the visual of delicious washboard abs, toward an indented V... not to mention what lay further down below...  

He paused, registering the stirring sensation in his groin that had his shorts feeling a little tighter than they had a moment ago. He looked up at the ceiling with a harsh frown, before he glanced back to Kagami on his phone. It wasn't like the man had changed in any way since he left nearly three weeks ago. So, what was so different that Aomine found himself drawn to him? Was it possible that he actually... missed the idiot? No... 

The navy-haired man sat up quickly with wide eyes, shaking away the head-rush that came with the motion in favour of sorting his thoughts. Of course, both men and women had always been appealing to him, but when the fuck had he started falling for  _Kagami_  of all people? 

They'd known each other for five years and had lived together for nearly two. One could say they were practically best friends if they didn't count Satsuki and Kuroko in the equation. Since the beginning of college and their subsequent apartment sharing, they had done nearly everything together – from making good use of the local courts, to helping each other study despite how horrible their grades both were. And no matter how many stupid arguments they had, Aomine would always forgive him even though he was the more stubborn of the two.  

He couldn't think of a time where he was more calm and untroubled by a constant surrounding presence. Even he could only take so much of Satsuki at a time. So, maybe he _did_ find the idea of dating Kagami to be appealing. It would just be a step up from their friendship; the transition would be easy and simple. Aomine could even imagine it right now – it'd be the same as it were now, but with more banter, and sex.  

How he would love to have those calloused hands slide up over his own skin or have them pull against his hair. To see Kagami naked, grinding up against him. Kagami, with his head thrown back, sweat dripping down the tanned column of his throat. Kagami laying beneath him, clutching onto him like a lifeline as he opened the redhead up slowly and murmured comforting words in his ear. 

He inhaled sharply, his arousal coiling tighter in his gut. The revelation had taken its time to sink in, but now that it was right there in the forefront of his mind, all he could think of was Kagami. His heart clenched with the sudden onslaught of feelings. It suffocated him, the realisation that he had slowly grown to be dependent on Kagami and his presence. 

He looked around the apartment, taking in the emptiness of it despite the mess of dirty laundry and take-away containers. He made a mental note to at least attempt to tidy it up later – but it was a passing thought. He'd never had to keep track of such things before since Kagami was usually the one to pick up the pieces and do the chores. And it was exactly that. The fact that Kagami wasn't there. 

The whole apartment was filled with traces of the man; his set of weights in the corner of the room, the stack of CDs next to their sound system filled with his favourite American bands, and the single lavender and rosemary scented candle in the centre of the coffee table that he liked to burn to help him study. They were all a reminder that Kagami existed – that he lived with Aomine and slept across the hallway from him. 

He felt the need to get away for some reason. To ignore this epiphany and drown himself in cheap liquor to help him forget. It was stupid that he could miss someone so much that he began to think that maybe he was in love.  

Muttering curses beneath his breath, he picked himself up from the couch and stalked off to his room. He left the apartment with only his wallet and keys, returning four hours later with a hazy mind and the presence of someone with supple skin and an airy laugh hanging off his arm. He couldn't even remember why he'd gone out in the first place. 

*******

Los Angeles had been hot, with the sun beaming down and casting a golden light over the sandy surf beaches. Kagami had soaked up the sun as much as possible during his America stay. The thought of leaving Aomine alone had him feeling a little guilty though, so he'd made sure to keep contact with him while he was away. In fact, he had kind of missed the idiot a little – Aomine had kind of been nicer over the past year. At least, he was nice in the sense that he was more considerate and less of an asshole to Kagami. 

But now, returning back to Japan had him feeling even more exhausted with the addition of his sleepless flight. The mugginess in the air had him peeling his shirt away from his sticky skin as soon as he exited customs and walked out of the airport.  

He quickly hailed a taxi as the thought of riding public transport around in this weather was far too unappealing. All he wanted to do was get back to the apartment and doze off for the next 24 hours. The ride took just over an hour, and he was grateful that the driver wasn't the chatty type, leaving him alone to close his eyes until they arrived at his destination. 

Thanking and paying the driver, he soon found himself standing in front of his apartment door fondly. Going back to America was great, but after spending the last five years of his life here, Japan was his home. Without further hesitation, he unlocked the door and stepped inside, quietly announcing his arrival. Even though it was nearing eleven o'clock, Aomine was probably still asleep.  

What he didn't expect, however, was to see a female figure standing in the kitchen with a deer-caught-in-headlights expression covering her face. The two of them looked at each other in silence, the seconds that felt like minutes ticking by slowly. She was wearing a loose shirt – one that he recognised as Aomine's. Her hair was dishevelled and make-up smeared, and even in his jet-lagged state of mind the pieces of the puzzle fit together rapidly. He cleared his throat, moving further into the apartment and closing the door behind him. "Uh, sorry. I didn't realize my friend had brought someone over." 

He frowned, wondering if he'd missed a text from the navy-haired man while on his flight. He'd yet to turn his phone back on after all. When he'd first starting living together with Aomine, the man had always given him a heads up for whenever he was going to bring someone back over. Although, it had become a rare occurrence in the past few months, so Kagami thought that maybe Aomine wasn't into playing around as much anymore. He guessed he shouldn't have been surprised. 

The woman had seemed to come out of her shock and was now moving about the kitchen again like it was her own. "Oh, it's alright," She giggled breathlessly, "I wasn't expecting someone to come through the door either. I didn't even know Daiki-kun lived with someone else." 

"Right..." He now stood awkwardly on the other side of the island bench.  

"Don't worry, once he wakes up I'll be out of your hair." She turned to open the fridge, clicking her tongue when she found two eggs, a milk carton and nothing else. Taking them out she spun back to face Kagami. "Want pancakes?" 

The split-brow man watched as she began to wield his kitchen utensils, wincing when she clumsily dropped his whisk. It vexed him that she was touching his stuff without permission. He wouldn't be fazed if it were anyone else, but she was a complete stranger in his home.  

"I'm fine," He spoke shortly, dropping his polite tone. "I just ca-"  

Kagami was cut off when Aomine walked out of his room, his heavy footsteps alerting the two of his presence. The man was yawning widely and scratching at his bare stomach, oblivious to the way Kagami pursed his lips in agitation. "Actually," The navy-haired man spoke, glaring directly at her, "You can leave." 

She paused in the middle of pouring the sugar into the mixing bowl, letting it spill all over the counter. "Huh?" 

"Yeah, you can go. And stop touching his kitchen stuff." He jerks a thumb over at Kagami. 

It was her turn to frown in confusion, "But you said you were hungry?" 

"Never asked you to cook for me." 

With a sigh, Kagami turned away from the pair, leaving his luggage in the entrance hall and slipping away quietly. It wasn't like he'd been expecting a warm welcome home from Aomine, but he'd had some hope that maybe things were a little different considering his extended absence. Except, this was the last thing he wanted to deal with, and whatever hope he once held onto was crushed. His room smelled slightly musky from the accumulated heat from the time he had been away, though he didn't really care – the inviting pull from his bed much more enticing than the thought of cleaning his room. 

As he drifted off to sleep, the last thing he registered was the slamming of doors, along with the mixture of hurt and anger that bubbled in his heart.  

After all, he'd thought that maybe had a chance...  

*******

The fierce redhead had always worn his heart on his sleeve. His expression usually open and eager. But even Aomine could tell that the man was being more closed off lately, keeping to himself and unresponsive to his questioning. At first, he had thought it was due to jet lag, but after a week he could easily tell that such was not the case.  

Kagami, although a hot-head, hadn't even responded to his taunts – instead taking a moment to take a deep breath and reign in whatever emotion he was feeling. Aomine almost felt like he was stepping around on thin ice, lest he set off some sort of bomb. 

Even though they'd lived together for a while, he had never had Kagami ignore him like this without explanation. It pissed him off because he'd just spent three weeks without him, and now that he was back, it was like the guy wasn't even there anyway. On the first day the redhead had arrived home, Aomine had found him completely conked out in bed by the time he'd managed to kick the other chick out of the apartment. Kagami hadn’t even come out of his room until the next afternoon. 

If he could recall, the man had spoken only a total of six sentences to him since returning from America. Two of those included a ' _no_ ' when being asked if he felt like playing ball. At this point he was angered to the point that he couldn't take it anymore. It sucked to have the guy you liked ignore you. Something had to be done about this. 

His first option was to consult Satsuki, but the peach girl probably wouldn't know any better than he did. His second, and best bet was to ask Kuroko. Not that he usually had any good advice to give – he spoke in riddles and Aomine could never understand what he meant. But Kuroko knew Kagami the best out of anyone, and no way in hell was he going to talk to that so-called brother of his; his smile seriously creeped him out. 

Thankfully, Kuroko easily agreed to meet for lunch, stating it was about time the two caught up anyway. 

A few hours later found the pair of them sitting inside one of the booths at the Maji burger located between their places, sighing in relief at the air conditioning in the diner. Aomine had spent the last ten minutes complaining about Kagami whilst Kuroko listened patiently in silence.  

"Aomine-kun, do you like Kagami?" Kuroko questioned the moment he'd finished his rant. His head was tilted to the side with curiosity, blank eyes searching for something. 

The navy-haired man freezes – he hadn't even told anyone yet. Although it made sense that Kuroko was easily able to read him. He groaned reluctantly. "Yeah, so?" 

Clear blue orbs blink up at him, deadpan. "There's nothing wrong with that. It's just... you like him, yet you slept with another woman? Disregarding your feelings right now-" 

"Hey!" Aomine cuts in, but Kuroko continues nonetheless. 

"-how do think  _Kagami_  feels?" 

"Oh shit," He straightens his posture from his slouched position in the booth, "Is he mad at me for not telling him I was bringing someone over?"  

"No, that's not it." 

He grimaced, "Okay then. What is it? You know I'm shit at this stuff." 

"Forgive me, I didn't explain this well earlier. Kagami has feelings for  _someone_ , but he believes he doesn’t have a chance with them because they were with someone else while he was back in America. It only makes sense that he is upset." The shadow speaks slowly, clearly hinting at something, before turning back to sip at his vanilla shake. The navy-haired man simply stares back at him, a confused expression taking over his face. 

He aggressively takes a bite out of his burger. "I don't get it." He finally says after a while. 

Kuroko huffs – clearly annoyed at this point. He sets his drink down rather forcefully. "You fail to read between the lines," The man speaks with exasperation leaking through his usually monotonous tone, "Aomine-kun, the person Kagami likes is  _you_." His words were no longer cryptic and Aomine was quick to understand. 

The chocolate-skinned male gulped down the half-chewed piece of burger in his mouth, coughing a little when part of it got caught in his throat. Despite the realisation, he finds himself lost for words, mouth opening to only say, "Oh." 

"It is very bothersome to see the two of you dancing around each other, so please do something about it." Kuroko nods decisively. 

Absentmindedly, Aomine nodded his head in response. His mind was too busy processing the idea that, perhaps, Kagami liked him too. That made things a lot easier – all that was left was to get the guy to actually agree to date him.  

*******

So, in retrospect, it had probably been stupid of him to buy flowers on the way home. Considering the closest florist was over half an hour away by foot and the 30-degree heat that he'd walked in, it kind of made sense that the flowers he'd bought were sort of wilted by the time he made it back to the apartment. 

He could hear some muffled sounds on the other side of the door as he searched for his keys to unlock it. When the door swung open, the voices immediately hushed and ruby orbs turned to meet his. From the entrance, he could see Kagami resting on the couch with a paler male beside him, his arm resting casually over the redhead’s shoulders.  

“Ahomine! I thought you went out to see Momoi or something?” Kagami scrambled to stand up, a sheepish expression on his face. Aomine didn’t register the look, too busy focusing on how Kagami’s brother’s arm slid down the side of his body as he’d stood. His grip on the bouquet tightened at the knowing leer on the bastard’s face, continuing to ignore how the redhead seemed far too anxious at his return. He hurried over, hand reach out toward him. “Were you standing outside for long? Did you hear anything?” 

A touch to his elbow had him flinching away and setting his face into a frown. “Hah? No.” Aomine grumbled through clenched teeth, thrusting to flowers into his chest. “Do something with these – some old hag was giving them out for free.” 

It was a mousy excuse, but the longer he was around that pale ass-wipe, the angrier he got. Especially because he could  _see_  the shit-eating tilt of his lips that the guy had, taunting him and simply begging to be punched in the face. He was looking down on him. Aomine wasn’t sure whether he should’ve been more pissed, or happy that the dark-haired man had left after a short farewell.  

“Call me whenever you need, I’ll always be here for you,  _Taiga_.”He’d said, stressing the use of Kagami’s first name. And then he’d haughtily brushed past Aomine to get to the door – at least, it’d seemed that way in Aomine’s mind. 

As soon as the door had closed, he scoffed. “Why was he here?” Still standing in the entryway, he shifted his weight to lean on the door, as if making sure the guy couldn’t barge his way back into the apartment.  

“Who? Tatsuya?” Ah – so that was his name. Kagami remained oblivious, a soft smile pulling at his lips as he fiddled with the flowers. He lifted them up to his nose to smell them; a soft mixture of red zinnia, pink dahlia and lavender sprigs. Aomine himself didn’t really know what the flowers meant, but the lavender was in there specifically because it was the only scent he could recognise in the whole shop since Kagami bought candles all the time. The florist had assured him that the summer flowers had something to do with love and all those other related emotions, so Aomine had taken her word for it. “He just came over to ask how America had been, I guess. The flowers are nice.” 

Kagami then began looking through their kitchen cupboards for something that would act like a vase, humming lightly beneath his breath. The navy-haired man turned his head away, hiding the blush that was definitely creeping up his cheeks. “Good, ‘cause they were fucking expensive.” He huffed, knowing the redhead was too preoccupied to hear him. 

After a moment, Aomine pushed away from the door and moved into the kitchen, stepping up right behind Kagami’s crouched form and lightly brushing his knees over his back. He reached up for one of the glasses in the overhead cupboards. A shiver of delight stirred in him when he felt the other stiffen. He took his time, lazily moving their mismatched array of mugs and tall glasses around the shelf to reach for the one at the very back. Eventually, an elbow jabbed him in the thigh, and Kagami shifted to put as much space as he could between them. From his position pressed right up against the cabinetry, he was face-to-crotch with Aomine.  

“Could you move?” the redhead grit his teeth, cheeks blazing. He was embarrassed. 

Aomine let out a short laugh, the sound rumbling from his chest, “Yeah, yeah. Let a guy get some water. I walked for half-an-hour in the heat to get home. I’m  _thirsty_.” 

Kagami’s eyes narrowed, catching onto the double-meaning. In one swift movement, he ducked around Aomine’s legs and straightened. Without another word, he stalked off to his room; body language tense and rigid. 

The navy-haired man sighed, arm still hovering mid-air with his hand clenched around a glass.  

So, plan number one hadn’t quite worked out.  

*******

Aomine had no clue what he was doing. All he knew was that the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach... or something like that. He stood before the chaotic mess that was laid out on the kitchen bench, knife in hand and a recipe book he’d found on Kagami’s bookshelf open to a random page. When he’d seen the recipe – or the picture of what it was supposed to be – he’d been confident. 

 _> Step _ _3_ _: Lightly score the breast of the fowl to ensure a crispy skin._  

He paused, rereading the step. This was supposed to be easy. Step 1 had been to turn the oven on, and step 2 had been to start boiling water on the stove along with some other stuff which had been easy enough to do. But, what the fuck did ‘score a fowl’ even mean?  

He could score, sure. He could foul. Yes. He’d done both many times... in his basketball career.  

The navy haired man glared at the recipe, and then at the array of ingredients that were piled up messily on the countertop. He eyes the items carefully, one by one. There was the duck, which he didn’t know was a meat that could be eaten until then. There were the onions, which he might not use because Satsuki cried every time she tried to cook with them – he wasn’t sure what was up with that, either. His eyes landed on the carrots. Well, they technically had a skin on them.  

With a shrug, he pulled the bag over to the chopping board, grabbing out the single carrot inside and throwing them onto the chopping board. He pressed the knife onto them with one hand; the recipe said lightly, so that meant he didn’t need to press too hard. After a few moments, he growled in frustration when the offending vegetable kept rolling away and slipping out from under the knife. At wits’ end, he slammed the knife down, successfully carving through the carrot.  

Grinning with triumph, he moved on to reading the next step.  

It was a messy process, and by the end of it, Aomine was exhausted. It made sense why Satsuki sucked at cooking now, considering how his own attempt looked nothing like the picture in the cookbook. The page itself had suffered the consequence of Aomine’s mess; smeared with spilled sauce and tacky from the continuous touch of his dirty fingers as he’d read the steps.  

Just looking at the plate, it didn’t look appetizing – let alone even edible. 

With a grunt, he took the plate and tipped its contents out into the bin. If he wasn’t going to eat it, then there was no way Kagami would either. Eyeing the stack of dishes, he wondered if he could put off doing them for later. He wasn’t left with many options, however, when the door to the apartment clicked open and a sweaty Kagami stepped inside, basketball tucked under his arm and bag slung over his shoulder. The man’s nose wrinkled at the significant burnt smell permeating through the apartment. Red orbs drifted over to the mess on the benchtop, pots and pans overflowing from the sink. 

“Aomine, what have you done?” the tone of his voice was exasperated and weary. He hoped his cooking utensils were still useable. 

The navy-haired man cocked his brow, channelling his confidence. He walked over to stand in front of Kagami, crossing his arms. “I think it’s fairly obvious.” 

Kagami set his bag and ball down with a sigh, “Whatever, I don’t want to deal with this right now.” Shaking his head, the fierce redhead attempted to step past him.  

It was like a thin thread, the tension building and building until it finally snapped. The irritated expression on Kagami’s face, the numerous times the redhead had turned down hanging out with him... and now, the blatant refusal to even hold a proper conversation with him. His gut told him to just go for it.  

He pushed into Kagami’s space, using his slight height advantage to box the man in against the front door. The chocolate-toned man scowled, leaning close and growling roughly. "Hey look, ever since you got back from America you've been acting all weird. So, what the fuck is up with you?" 

Split-brows scrunched up into a frown as well, as if contemplating what he was going to say. “You wouldn’t understand.” he finally settled with. 

"Then  _make_ me understand." He countered. 

Kagami shifted his stance, standing as tall as he could. “Back off, Aomine. It’s your fucking fault I’m like this. You’re the one who’s been acting like an arrogant asshole ever since that one-night stand. One moment it’s like you actually give a shit, and then the next you’re being a fucking tease and messing around with me. It’s just hard to be around you now–” he cut himself off quickly. 

Kagami’s words hadn’t made much sense, filled with muttered words and beneath-the-breath-curses, but Aomine knew what he was hinting at. They still weren’t what he’d wanted to hear, however, so he pressed for more. “And why? Why is it hard?” 

He took a deep breath, continuing his sentence in a quiet voice, "It’s fucking hard, okay? Because... I'm in love with you and your shitty ass." His brows immediately unfurrowed, as if a great amount of tension was released from his body with that statement.  

He'd expected this, but as soon as the sentence had slipped from Kagami’s mouth, all Aomine could hear were those three words ringing in his mind, over and over again. So, Kuroko really hadn’t lied after all. Excitement spread through his veins and he acted on instinct. Leaning forward and closing the meagre space that was between them, he pressed his lips over Kagami's, tilting his head and placing more pressure against chapped lips. In all honesty, it was awkward. The redhead stood frozen, failing to reciprocate Aomine's actions. It lasted only seconds before Aomine broke the one-sided kiss.  

"The fuck?" Kagami hissed after a moment's silence, casting his anger toward the navy-haired man. His eyes were narrowed but shimmered with a hint of insecurity... and hope. "Why did you do that?" 

Aomine forced his heart to calm itself, unsure if his own intuition was right. He stepped back and running a hand through his hair before facing his crush with a shrug. "What? I figured you'd be okay with it." The words came out rougher than intended – almost patronising. But it was already too late to take them back. 

The other pulled away instantly, the hurt marring his expression. Subconsciously, his bright rust coloured eyes dulled to reflect the impact of Aomine's words against him. Despite his efforts to raise his voice and shout back, his response only came out as a hollow whisper. "Again? Don't fucking play with my feelings, Aomine. Stop teasing." 

"Kagami, that's not–" he tried, heaving a sigh.  

"Don't." The man cut him off, visibly shaking and lowering his gaze. His voice was still quiet and hoarse, like he was on the verge of tears. He spun on his heel, but Aomine quickly pulled him back. 

"Hold on, you idiot." He growled. “I’m an ass, yeah? But it’s not like I actually know how to seduce someone, so just let me fucking show you.” 

The two and always been better expressing their emotions through actions, rather than words. He took the chance to try again. He pressed forward, a little more forceful this time, letting a hand slide up to Kagami's cheek to keep the man from turning away and pushing him up against the wall. Aomine probed at Kagami's lips almost desperately, relief washing over him when the redhead relaxed in his grasp and opened his mouth, languidly tangling his tongue with Aomine's.  

The feeling of the wet muscle sliding against his had a heat spark through his veins and the navy-haired man groaned, tugging at Kagami's bottom lip whilst pulling the man forward by the hips and trapping them together at the waist. He ground down slightly, feeling Kagami twitch and arch his back, pressing them even closer together if possible. At the added pressure to his groin, the taller man exhaled shakily and groped at the plumpness of Kagami's ass, moving to press feather-light kisses down his jaw and neck. All other thought began to drift from his mind as he focused on the man before him, who was becoming slack and compliant under his touch. 

It was then when the redhead took a sharp breath and began pushing at Aomine's shoulders. "Wait," he murmured, biting at his spit-slicked lip, "Wait. I don't want to do this if you aren't serious." 

He sighed, bending to touch his forehead against Kagami's. "I mean it. I love you too. Go out with me, or whatever." He said gruffly. A hand slowly crept up his hip and brushed lightly at the waistband of Kagami's basketball shorts, teasing. His voice dropped in tone, whispering huskily –  _suggestively_  – in Kagami's ear. "Come on - you know I'm shit with words. Let me show you how I feel instead, Taiga." 

His breath was warm against his ear, mixing in with the humidity of the air around them. Kagami suppressed the need to whine at the wave of heat and emotion that washed through him. He’d thought about this for so long – him and Aomine together – and now that it was becoming a reality... he could feel his heart go into overdrive. Aomine rolled his hips once more and the redhead moaned, breath hitching at the excitement stirring within him. 

"Oh  _fuck_. F-Fine, I'll go out with you." His breath came in heady pants and he submitted easily in Aomine's grasp, letting the man begin to suck at the sensitive skin just beneath his jaw. The sensation had he knees quaking and he threw his arms around Aomine's neck to brace himself, feeling the rippling muscle packed tightly beneath those broad shoulders. He finally grunted out with a nod of assent, "... just stop being a tease." 

Heated cobalt eyes appeared before him, trailing down and admiring his body as a predatory grin spread over his face, sending shivers down Kagami's spine. He rolled his hips once more, the friction providing a teasing pleasure. "Babe, I'm nowhere near done with you."  

*******

 


End file.
